The Last Night
by horcruxhorror
Summary: A songfic for the song The Last Night by Skillet. please R
1. Chapter 1

The Last Night

inspired by the song The Last Night by Skillet

based very loosely upon the song

lyrics:

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.

_[Chorus:]_  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.

_[Chorus]_

The last night away from me

_[Bridge:]_  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.

_[Chorus]_

I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

Grissom heard a knock on his door as he was getting dressed after his shower, he looked out the window at the rain pouring down in sheets and wondered who could possibly be at his door that late. He quickly finished pulling his T-shirt over his head and padded down the carpeted steps. The sight that greeted him as he opened the door almost made his jaw drop. On his front porch stood Sara, with her hair loose and tangled, and a wet T-shirt clinging to her. Her arms were bare by her sides and Grissom could see the scars crisscrossing her perfect white skin. He couldn't help but stare at her rough state.

Suddenly Grissom came back from his silent appraisal of her and pulled her into his living room. He went and got a towel from his bathroom and wrapped her in it. He then went into the kitchen to make tea. Sara sank down onto the couch and began to sob.

Grissom came back into the room with two cups of Sara's favorite tea. He saw her shoulders shaking and put the cups on the coffee table. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. He didn't say anything, just let her cry.

It was almost a half an hour later before Sara stopped crying and said "I'm sorry" . She stood up and went to walk toward the door, but Grissom grabbed her arm and pulled her back down beside him.

"Your not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Sara looked at Grissom for a second before blowing her nose in the tissue Grissom offered her.

"I can't take it anymore," she began, "I am haunted by memories every night and every time I close my eyes. I see my parents, the memory of what my dad did to me."

Fresh tears made their way down her face, Grissom put his hands on either side of her head and wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. " That's why," She started again, "this will be my last night here, on earth, alive. I am going to kill myself, but first I had to come and say goodbye."

At first he didn't say anything, he just took her hand in his and gently traced her palm with his thumb, he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed each scar.

"This will be the last night you spend alone, no use trying to fight it, I want you to stay with me." He looked her in the eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. "I love you too much to let you do this to yourself anymore," he said as they pulled away.

Sara was speechless as he led her up the stairs and to his bedroom. "You need to change out of your wet clothes, I'll drive you over to your place tomorrow so we can pick up some of your things. For now though you can borrow some of mine." He dug through his dresser for a shirt and a pair of shorts. He gently helped Sara pull her wet shirt over her head. She was thin, he could see every rib. She had apparently been starving herself as well.

Sara was silent with a faraway expression on her face as she pulled the dry shirt over her head. Grissom was hesitant to speak, then he found the words.

"Sara, we're going to have to talk about this, we can't just ignore it, we'll discuss it in the morning." Sara nodded. They laid down. Sara had her back to Grissom, he spooned up against her, he could smell her strawberry scented hair.

It took awhile for Grissom to fall asleep, he was too busy thinking, thinking about the Sara he had met, and fallen in love with. That Sara had been a strong, resilient person. The Sara lying next to him, in his arms was just a shell. He hated to see that beautiful, proud, and spirited woman broken and hurting.

When Grissom began to dose off he pulled her tighter against him and drifted to sleep.

I don't know, should I continue? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm continuing thanks to those of you who added my story as an alert or reviewed.

Please R&R

Here it is!

Chapter 2

Sara woke to the smell of coffee. When she sat up she realized she wasn't in her own bed. The memories of last night came back, so did the realization that she had just had the best nights sleep she had had in a long time. She got up and went down-stairs, she looked a mess, like, well, like she had just gotten up.

Grissom met her at the bottom of the stairs, he handed her a cup of coffee and led her to the couch. "Sara, we have to talk," he said quietly.

"Better to just get it over with I guess," she replied, her gaze focused on the floor.

"Like I told you last night," he began, "I love you too much to let you do this to yourself anymore." He picked up her wrist and traced each scar with his fingertip.

She looked at him for a second before her gaze returned to the floor.

"I love you." She said, almost too quietly to be heard. But Grissom heard it, he let go of her wrist and raised her chin with two fingers. He gently pressed his lips to hers, she tensed, and just as he was about to pull away, she kissed him back. Her tongue swept his bottom lip, he gladly opened his mouth to her. The kiss started tender and sweet, unlike any kiss either had ever had. Soon it was growing more, and more frenzied and passionate. Both poured the feelings they had for each other into the kiss, the feelings that both had kept hidden, fearing that they weren't returned.

It was the need for air that finally drove them apart. They rested their foreheads together while they caught their breath.


End file.
